Afterlife
by Unholy-girl
Summary: Eu queria..Queria me desculpar por tudo que lhe fiz passar... Será que meus erros serão esquecidos se eu partir? Irei descobrir agora..." Primeira fic, leiam onegai ToT
1. Chapter 1

-Yo peoples 8D'

Minha primeira vez aqui, portanto sejam bonzinhos comigo i.i~

Estou aberta a sugestões, viu? (eu realmente necessito delas para melhorar i.i9)

-Synyster Gates é lindo ~ falas

_Synyster Gates sempre fora lindo _~ conversa por telefone/memórias/sonhos

Unholy-girl digitava todo o seu fanatismo por Synyster Gates ~ ação -'

-ý-

_Numa pacata cidade do Japão, em um bairro nobre, numa das mansões mais bonitas do local, pertencente à família Hyuuga, uma de suas herdeiras cantava alegremente no seu quarto, junto à sua amiga, uma letra de uma música que ambas adoravam, de uma banda que amavam._

_-Caught here in a fiery blaze, won't lose my will to stay. – cantava a morena extremamente afinada._

_-I trie-ie-ied to drive all through the night,the heat stroke ridden weather, the barren empty sights. – cantava logo depois a de cabelos róseos._

_- No oasis here to see, the sand is singing deathless words to meee. – __balançavam a cabeça e tocavam guitarras imaginárias. Cantavam cada verso gritando, como se a música fosse sair de dentro delas, cantavam com risadas, imaginavam um show, onde tocavam com seus ídolos, imaginavam a platéia, se empenhando ao máximo para que aquele momento gostoso não acabasse como era gostoso aquilo..Cantar com sua melhor amiga... Naquele tempo elas achavam que aquilo iria durar para sempre._

_Tokio – Dias Atuais, 13:45 em um hotel de cinco estrelas na parte nobre da cidade._

Hinata acordava com a respiração ofegante, suava frio. Ultimamente tivera bastantes sonhos como aquele. Lembranças que ela quisera esquecer, porém, pelo jeito, não iria conseguir esquecer tão facilmente. Saia de sua cama com tecidos caros e tocava seus pés no chão fofo que ela não fazia idéia do que era, pouco importava. Se dirigia ao banheiro cambaleando e tropeçando nos próprios pés, ainda pensando no sonho que tivera a pouco tempo. Tirava seu pijama cuidadosamente e ligava a torneira da banheira enquanto tirava a calça, ficando apenas de lingerie. Se dirigia até a pia e escovava os dentes, esperando a banheira encher. Depois de escovar os dentes, tirava sua lingerie e colocava uma perna na banheira, deixando correr um gostoso calafrio pelo seu corpo. Deitava na banheira e começava a pensar no seu passado, em como deixara tudo aquilo acontecer. Devia por um fim a sua angustia, já estava ficando paranóica com aqueles sonhos de seu passado. Teria que falar com _ela. _Apesar de não querer, ela _teria _que falar, antes de ficar louca. Pensando nisso, saiu da banheira e pegou o telefone, discara um número qualquer e esperava receosa a outra pessoa atender.

-_Alô?_ – alguns segundos de silêncio se passaram. – _Alô? Vai falar ou não vai? Não to afim de perder o meu tempo e se vo..._

_-Eu preciso falar com você..._

_-Ah...É você...O que você quer? Não bastou a nossa briga da última vez? _

_-Desculpe, mas eu preciso de amigos agora..E não pensei em ninguém além de você..Afinal você já foi a minha melhor amiga... Por favor, preciso falar com você..._

_-Tudo bem...Eu entendo... Pode ser daqui a pouco? No jantar...Isso se você não tiver mais o que fazer, já que sua vida é tão ocupada e..._

_-Por favor, pare de fazer isso!- _dizia uma chorosa Hinata

_-Tudo bem, me desculpe, mas não está sendo fácil para mim, então... No jantar?_

_-Sim... Pode ser onde nos conhecemos?_

_-Mas por que...? Tudo bem...Nos vemos lá, Hinata, terei que desligar, tchau. – _só escutava-se o "tu tu tu" do telefone.

-Tchau...E me desculpe por isso...

-ý-

-Yo peoples 8D'

Gostaram? Não gostaram? Clique no botãozinho escrito Go e deixe uma louca feliz *-*

Música do capítulo: Bat Country - Avenged Sevenfold

Lembrando, qualquer sugestão, escreva um review para mim, que tentarei mudar no que posso...E o capítulo foi fraco porque é apenas uma introduçãozinha pobre i.i~

Kissus, minna-san *-*/


	2. Chapter 2

-Yo peoples 8D'

Apenas para lembrar:

-Synyster Gates é lindo ~ falas

_Synyster Gates sempre fora lindo _~ conversa por telefone/memórias/sonhos

Unholy-girl digitava todo o seu fanatismo por Synyster Gates ~ ação -'

**O Reencontro**

"O que diabos eu acabei de fazer?" pensava Hinata, com sua cabeça mergulhada na enorme banheira, na esperança que se ficasse ali submersa poderia voltar ao tempo e impedir que ela própria ligasse para a de cabelos róseos. Oh, nossa, fazia quanto tempo que não se viam? Anos, com certeza. Porém lembrava tudinho do dia catatônico em que a vira pela última vez. No dia que fugira de tudo, achando que as coisas podiam melhorar. Sentindo suas mãos ficarem engelhadas, saíra da banheira, com um sorriso melancólico ao perceber que não conseguira voltar no tempo. Talvez fosse melhor assim... Ou talvez não.

Com cuidado, colocara sua toalha sobre seu corpo nu, enxugando-se cuidadosamente, para não molhar nenhum dos tapetes felpudos de seu apartamento. Fora até o seu closet, pensando em que tipo de roupa iria para um parquinho de diversões no meio da noite. Pegara um vestido que ia até um pouco abaixo de seus joelhos, porém colocando-o de volta no mesmo instante que pensara na quantidade de ladrões e estupradores que podia existir por lá. Esse pensamento fez seu corpo estremecer um pouco, pensando nas coisas que poderiam acontecer a ela se sua amiga não chegasse a tempo. Optara então, por algo que lhe desse facilidade ao correr, pegando uma regata preta e uma calça jeans escura. Para os pés, pensando na possibilidade de não conseguir correr muito rápido, optara por um conturno que tinha certeza que se chutasse nas partes íntimas de um ser humano normal, iria doer bastante. Mas ainda desejava não encontrar com nenhum vampiro ou lobisomen. Riu-se com esse pensamento. Estava lendo muitas histórias de vampiros. Deveria jogar sua coleção de Twilight e sua coleção da Anne Rice antes que ficasse louca. Coisa que não faria muito mal, pois não gostava mais tanto de Twilight por ter virado modinha. Sempre fora assim. Sempre gostara de algo antes das outras pessoas, porém quando as outras pessoas começavam a gostar também, perdia o interesse completo na determinada coisa. Ao sair de casa, pegara um casaco negro, pois estavam perto do inverno em Tóquio e lá já estava bastante frio. Colocara seu celular e suas chaves no bolso do casaco, quando já caminhava diretamente para o corredor do hotel, em direção ao elevador. Resolvera andar até o parquinho, já que não era tão distante. Olhara para o seu relógio de pulso, apenas para ver se tinha tempo de caminhar devagar. Havia tempo de sobra. Sua mente estava tão aturdida em meio a tantos pensamentos do passado que nem pensava que ocorreria algo de ruim, o que era bastante raro de sua parte, pois sempre fora um tanto pessimista. Olhava para o céu, com suas estrelas e sua lua majestosa, Sentia seu rosto ser iluminado pela rua, tamanha era sua majestosidade. Sorrira. Faltavam apenas alguns passos até a porta do parquinho. Seus passos agora eram cambaleantes. Entrara no parquinho vacilante. A quantidade de sem-tetos e drogados ali era impressionante. Percorrera com seus olhos perolados todo o perímetro, procurando sua amiga. Por um instante achava que vira uma mecha de cabelos róseos, entre as árvores que ali existiam, provavelmente perto dos balanços. Poderia ser, mas também não poderia ser. Era incrível a quantidade de pessoas que tinham cabelos róseos ultimamente em Tóquio. Antes lembrava-se de só sua amiga ter e todos bagunçarem por ser a única com aqueles cabelos. Pois não se importava. Pintara-os daquele jeito porque amava rosa. Será que ela ainda amava rosa? Será que seu cabelo _ainda _estava rosa? Sentira um calafrio subindo sua espinha. E se agora ela não tivesse mais cabelos rosa? Como seria para encontrá-la antes de lhe acontecer alguma coisa, já que ficara tanto tempo parada, chamando a atenção de vários viciados por ali. Alguns a olhavam com um voraz e aterrorizante desejo. Queria sair correndo dali o mais rápido possível. Olhara para trás, vira que dois caras bastante mal-encarados estavam na saída do parquinho, olhando-a com sorrisos friamente pervertidos. Aquilo a estava deixando enojada. Aquele cheiro de roupa suja e suor estavam lhe deixando enjoada, igualmente aos olhares perversos que a olhavam com desejo. Sentia-se diminuindo cada vez mais. Sentia suas faces ficarem avermelhadas sem sua permissão. Por um impulso, quando vira um deles começar a se aproximar lentamente dela, começara a andar um pouco mais rápido do que o normal. Estava quase correndo. Seu coração pulsava tão forte que doía. O medo estava se espalhando. O pânico estava sufocando-a. Sua respiração tornara-se ofegante e nervosa. Caminhara rapidamente até os balanços, torcendo internamente para que fosse a sua antiga amiga. O homem que antes se aproximava lentamente, agora estava também andando mais rápido em sua direção. Com passos apressados e quase correndo entre os brinquedos, se via em direção a um casal jovem perto dos balanços. Seu coração palpitante parara alguns segundos ao ouvir uma voz cortante chegar aos seus ouvidos dizendo "Deixe-a!Ela é minha querida e inocente _presa" _a pessoa que dissera isso, o homem que a estava perseguindo, tinha certeza, dera ênfase na palavra "presa". Hinata começara a lagrimar, precisava chegar logo aos balanços. E se não fosse...? Teria que ser. Dessa vez, pelo menos dessa vez iria pensar positivo. Ao chegar mais perto, vira que a mulher de cabelos róseos estava sentada em um dos balanços, conversando com um rapaz alto em pé, a sua frente. Droga, não era ela. Como iria escapar dessa agora? Sentia uma vontade enorme de chorar, suas mãos estavam geladas, mas não por causa do frio e sim da tensão. O rapaz em pé olhara fixamente em seus olhos, falando alguma coisa para a mulher sentada a sua frente, que virara com uma rapidez incrível. Olhei-a. Mas uma vez a vontade de chorar mais e mais se apossou de mim. Era ela. Estava um pouco diferente, mas mesmo assim tinha certeza absoluta que era ela. Correra em sua direção tão desesperadamente que quase tropeçara em seus próprios pés. Nunca fora tão satisfatório encontrar com sua amiga. A menina que estava sentada, levantou-se rapidamente e correra um pouco na direção de Hinata, onde finalmente as duas se abraçaram.

-Sakura, eu estava com tanto medo... – dizia Hinata chorosa, entre soluços.

-Hinata, o que aconteceu, me diga! – dizia a outra com aflição em sua voz, abraçando mais fortemente a menor.

-Me tire daqui, por favor! Não quero mais voltar aqui, nunca mais!

-Tudo bem, vamos embora daqui, esse lugar é realmente assustador de noite. – desfez o abraço e segurou na mão da amiga, conduzindo-a até o rapaz que continuava parado em frente ao balanço, olhando por entre as árvores.

Hinata arriscou-se e olhou para trás e vira dois olhos perversos entre as árvores olhando para si. Sentira um calafrio percorrer sua espinha. Fora Sakura que lhe fizera desviar o olhar, falando com o homem desconhecido do balanço, falando que eles deveriam ir embora de lá imediatamente.

-ý-

Pessoaalll gomen ne a demoraa ToT

Eu sou uma péssima pessoa i.i

Tava viajando...E antes disso tava com preguiça de atualisar isso...E depois da viagem também D';

Mas, bem...Tá aí um capítulo maior que o anterior..Ainda é curto na minha opnião, mas prometo /ounão, aumentar o tamanho i.i~

Não me matem, onegai i.i #me escondo atrás de uma pedra grande que apareceu misteriosamente ali#

E bem..Podem me trucidar porque eu sei que eu poderia ter feito melhor...Obrigada por todo apoio no primeiro capítulo xD'

Respondendo as reviews *-* (até que enfim '-'/)

**MasumiChan n.n - **Bem...A história irá ser explicada ao decorrer da fic, então não se assuste tanto xD'

E você não é lerda...Fui eu que não soube explicar direito no primeiro capítulo então vou explicando aos poucos /apanha -qq

Obrigada por ler ^^

Kissu x*

**nyo-mila** - Bem..Como disse ao review anterior, a história será explicada ao decorrer dela..E a sinopse é algo que acontecera entre a Hina-chan e a Saku-chan no passado. xD'

Ah..Eu também nom curto muito Naruhina..Sou fã de SasuHina e SakuNaru D'; /morre

Mas ainda não sei muito bem se irei fazer esse casal...Bem, estou aberta a sugestões 8D'

Bem..O verdadeiro encontro da morena com a rósea (?) será apenas no próximo capítulo que não tem previsão de "saída" ok? xD'

Mas acompanhe a fic, onegai - /apanha -q

Kissu ^^

x*

**Toph-baka - **Nya *-* Os casais ainda estão em fase de elaboração, mas gostaria de algumas sugestões e ficaria muiiito grata se você me desse uma sugestão *-*

Ja ne ^^

Obrigada por acompanhar ^^

x*

**..** (?) - Siimm, o Syn é Gamantýý *o*

Hoje mesmo tava vendo o dvd do A7X xD' /apanha -q

Obrigadaa *-*

Tava ouvindo aquela música quando fiz esse capítulo /semata xD' -q

Obrigada pela review e por acompanhar o primeiro capítulo *-*/

Kissus x*


End file.
